1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handheld electrical apparatus, and more particularly, to a construction of a proximity/light sensor of a handheld electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the development of electronic technology, handheld electronic apparatus have become an indispensible tool in people's life. Through the handheld electronic apparatus (e.g. handheld mobile phones), people can quickly obtain desired information or communicate with other people anywhere and anytime, which effectively increases the convenience in people's life.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is a cross-sectional view of a conventional handheld mobile phone 10. The handheld mobile phone 10 is usually mounted with a proximity/light sensor 13 which is used to detect whether the handheld mobile phone approaches an object by detecting a light. In brief, when the proximity/light sensor 13 detects that there is an object approaching the handheld mobile phone 10, it indicates that the handheld mobile phone 10 is in the state of a call connection. At this time, the screen of the handheld mobile phone 10 is not observed by the user and, therefore, the handheld mobile phone may shut off the screen to save power.
However, in the conventional mobile phone, the proximity/light sensor 13 is disposed in a lower base module 11 of the handheld mobile phone 10 and detects the light through an opening 14 formed through an upper base module 12. With such a construction, the error generated by assembly of the handheld mobile phone 10 causes the detection of the proximity/light sensor 13 to be inaccurate. In addition, when the handheld mobile phone 10 is re-assembled, the proximity/light sensor 13 needs to be re-calibrated. Furthermore, limited by the thickness of the upper base module 12, an overlarge air gap AG between the proximity/light sensor 13 and the opening 14 of the upper base module 12 affects the performance of the proximity/light sensor. In addition, an overlarge diameter of the opening 14 of the upper base module 12 also significantly affects the appearance of the handheld mobile phone 10.